


Shapes and Swirls

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Rare Pair Bingo Prompts, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a fuzzy design on their arm. When they meet someone they're compatible with, the design clears. If they are lucky, they get to see it in full color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes and Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompt of 'Soulmate.'

Sally traced her fingertip over the swirls that covered Molly’s forearm. Yesterday, they had been dull and half-blurred. But now, in the early dawn light, they were clear.  There was even the beginnings of color creeping in at the corners.

She suspected they were soulmates; after their first date, Sally swore the lines were darker, the curls more pronounced. Molly brushed it off, always hesitant and not wanting to get either of their hopes up. When her own design of abstract shapes and lines began to darken, she knew she was right.

Sally pulled Molly closer. It was just supposed to be dinner last night; despite the fact that they were apparently compatable, they both wanted to take it slow and make sure they got it right. However, the bottle of wine Molly brought had been amazing and they’d both had a bit too much. One thing let to another and it had just felt right.

The feeling of contentment that filled Sally as she lay beside Molly was beyond words. Whether from the time they'd spent before getting here or because they were destined to be together, she didn't know, but she wouldn't lose this feeling for the world.

Molly stirred and twined her fingers with Sally’s. “Morning, love,” she mumbled.

Sally smiled into the skin of Molly neck, “Morning, baby.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism always appreciated, here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
